five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GothCookie/FunCookie - Leaving...Possibly Forever...
Vinny Note: Defendant pleaded guilty. Case closed. Gao and Phil are (sorta) innocent. The end. Pce Hey everyone. FunCookie here. Though I'm not so fun. More depressed. Due to the people around this wiki. Everyone's being so mean to me, insulting me and stuff. Thanks to that stupid Wikia Contributor. That person...and everyone else who has yelled at me...doesn't care about my state in real life - a friendless, lonely, depressed girl with no friends. The girl who's looked down on, shouted at by teachers, shouted at by parents. And all you people on this wiki call me imposters and say I talk diarrhea. So I'm leaving. Maybe forever. Reasons why I'm leaving: #Everyone has been so mean to me (ie. calling me an imposter, saying they hate me, saying I'm claming characters, blaming me for stuff, telling me to f*ck off, saying I should be banned, telling me to shut up, calling me ignorant, etc.) #People who are being mean to me totally don't realize that I'm a friendless, lonely, depressed girl with no friends, who's looked down on and shouted at. They don't realize their shouting at a depressed girl. I might seem happy...but I'm just putting it on... #I'm stressed. All you bullies have put a weight on my shoulders...in this wiki and out. Can't manage homework properly, gets bad grades...and today everyone started bullying me and it made me much worse...so it's not my fault. #People are calling me an imposter, due to me saying I'm the old owner of GirlyGamer66. I'm not though, it's my best friend. She just wasn't there to say, and she didn't wanted me to tell people. They said I had them fooled, and I should get banned for impersonation. #People yelled at me when I said I should kill myself. Really, I really want to. Don't yell at me because everyone's been horrible to me. I'm not throwing a silly temper tantrum...I'm actually depressed...so I hate all those people who yelled at me. Proof of bullying: Boltweed commented on "User blog:FunCookie/User Ships": '''Oh god...As if we didn't go through the usual stuff? I hate you right now... :/ '''Gaomon332 commented on "User blog:FunCookie/User Ships": '''Ok. So it isn't you then. You lied to us all. Exambles of Wikia Contributor's Mean Comments on "Doubts Thread" '''A Wikia Contributor said: '''No you wont. ._. Now, it is time for you to go, you filthy imposter. VINNY! I SUMMON THEE... '''A Wikia Contributor said: '''I'm afraid I cannot do that. CMON VINNY! THE BANHAMMER IS REQUIRED! '''A Wikia Contributor said: '''Report me for trying to reveal and sort of "report" your impersonation? That's real cute. VINNY, GET YOURSELF OVER HERE NOW, AND BRING THE BANHAMMER. WE GOT A NASTY ONE. '''A Wikia Contributor said: '''Great logic there. I'd tell you to "cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it" but you're already taking initiative on the first part. Time to build your bridge ma'am/sir...Gosh dangit where's Vinny when you need him? VIIIIIIINYYYYY? CMON, WE NEED THAT BANHAMMER. QUICKLY. Did I just read that right? '''THIS IS A VERY OFFENSIVE CHAT WHEN THAT STUPID WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR STARTED MAKING LIES ABOUT ME AND TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK TO OTHER USERS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE BULLIES! A wikia contributor said: '''Vinny just threatened to ban me for "offensive comments"....*facepalm* '''Gaomon332 said: '''Well. You have like, 50 million IP addresses, so I wouldn't worry. (insert troll face here) '''TheVinnyLord said: '''Hehe. '''A wikia contributor said: '''Did you not see what she was saying? I think I was justified in tossing a few words back- and I didn't even cuss once. XD '''A wikia contributor said: '''Actually only two or three usually. :I '''TheVinnyLord said: '''I don't care. I won't ban anyone. The case is over maggots. '''Gaomon332 said: '''Hm, you have a point, most of the offensive stuff and sh!t was done by her. '''A wikia contributor said: '''There was evidence of FunCookie being an impostor! Didn't you see what Cityws posted over there? ._. '''TheVinnyLord said: '''I have my evidence of the other. '''Cityws said: '''elaborate vinny '''FunCookie said: '''I'm not SHE or HER. Get your facts right. '''Gaomon332 said: '''wait what. she is a he. what the f*ck. '''FunCookie said: '''No. Get your facts right. I dislike being referred to as "she" or "her" but I'm not a he. Obviously I'm not. I'm FunCookie, or Leah, so don't call me "she" or "her". '''A wikia contributor said: '''The being a "girlygamer" someone or something similar to that can be considered a bit confusing. Of course you're an impostor though...AHA!!!! '''So yes, I'm leaving. Possibly forever...maybe not, but if you keep being mean to me, I truly will leave forever. I might contribute once in a while but I will be truly off for a long period of time. So thank you for listening to me. Category:Blog posts